When I'm Gone
by FaithfullyJulia
Summary: What happens when Tori leaves her new boyfriend for a movie. Will their relationship survive or is Tori destined to be with her new co-star?
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

I didn't know what I should have felt when I got the phone call. I should have been happy-happier then ever actually. Being and actress, being in show business, was all I wanted to do. And now, I felt nothing. I actually felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Two weeks ago, Mr. Sikowitz told me about the audition for a new romantic comedy. It was titled 'No Need For Roses'. I was super excited for it. I had a second chance for my breakout role in Hollywood. Since the whole stunt double thing didn't turn out as planned. I felt so confident in getting the role. And now I had it ,but I didn't want it.

I got my pear phone and dialed Cat's number. I couldn't wait to break the news to her. Tori Vega was going to be in a major motion picture and she would be the first to know.

"Hi Tori. What's up," she asked, in the most innocent tone of voice ever heard. I was going to miss her.

"Guess who got the role of 'Julieta' for the new Mark Phillips movie"

"Umm..is it Hilary Duff?"

"No"

"Amy Adams?"

"No, Cat! It's me! I'm going to be in a movie"

I could hear Cat take in a deep breath right before she yelled congratulations. I asked her to come over. We had to celebrate.

She agreed and while she got over, I texted Andre and Robbie to come over as well. Then there was Beck.

For so long I had kept in my feelings and now it was too late. I would be filming in England for 3 months. I should have told him how I felt when he broke up with Jade 2 weeks ago. I wasn't going to confess my love for him now, right when I was about to leave to a new country.

I hesitated to call him and in the end, I didn't. How could I tell him I was leaving to live out my dream. I looked at his caller id picture for what seemed forever. How could what had seemed like a such a perfect moment be ruined for what I felt inside my heart?


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ADDING ME ON STORY ALERT! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! I WILL BE ADDING TO NEW CHAPTERS TO THE STORY EVERY MONDAY (:

Beck's POV

I woke up at 7 'o clock to the sound of my alarm clock. I did my daily routine. Get up, change, eat cereal, brush my teeth, and drive to school. It had been like this ever since I started middle school.

I logged into my account on and started to read my timeline. It was pretty much the same stuff but then a status caught my. Robbie Shapiro's latest status was from last night. It was posted at 10:14 P.M. and it read "Celebrating Tori's biggest role yet. Good luck in England!"

How could Tori not tell me she was leaving to England? How was she celebrating something so big in her life without me? Was I not important to her?

I was in no hurry to get to school and face her. By the time I arrived, students were walking to second period.

Tori ran up to me and gave me her usual hug, "Hey, Where were you?" I couldn't help but push her back. "What the hell is your problem," she asked.

"You want to know what my problem is" I screamed.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the storage closet. Tori locked the door behind her and demanded an answer to why I was so pissed. I looked down at my shoes. Tapping my heels until finally I whispered, "Because I'm not important to you."

"What?"

"Because I'm not important to you."

"Beck why would you.."

"Because you didn't tell me about your movie. You didn't want me to celebrate the big news with you so of course that only means you don't care about me. What, were you going to leave on Monday and then by Wednesday I ask 'What happened to Tori' and Cat has to tell me you left? Were you actually going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Tori crossed her arms "I can't stand being without you. I can't imagine life without you. I don't know how to say goodbye to someone who...who I love so much."

Those simple words and I felt my stomach in knots. I had not ever felt so much for a person. Not even for Jade. I knew Jade loved me. She told me. But I had felt no effect. But now, with Tori, it was an entirely different story. I felt like the Fourth of July.

"I love you ,too." The words escaped from my mouth with simplest ease. I wasn't going to regret what I said. Because I meant what I said

She practically jumped into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms ran up and down my back. She didn't ever draw back her lips from mine. Here I was, Beck Oliver, making out with future celebrity Tori Vega.

I pulled back. "What's wrong she asked?"

"Let's ditch school today. Let's go somewhere more relaxed. Where we can escape for the rest of the day."

She smiled and grabbed my hand. Tori peered through the window to make sure the halls were clear of teachers. "Let's go," she said and before I knew it, we left Hollywood Arts.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

Beck laid his back against the tree and I rested my head on his legs. Our fingers intertwined as he stared down at me and give me a kiss. God how I loved kissing him.

Maybe that's why I loved him. Because his kisses always tasted like peppermint. I know it sounds silly but it was like kissing Christmas. Or maybe it was his eyes. His brown, caramel eyes. Happiness was always in his eyes. He made happy.

Beck finally broke the silence. "When are you leaving," he asked. I counted the days in my head and replied, "Tuesday."

"5 days! I can't believe you're only staying here for only 5 more days. I finally have you as my girlfriend and you're leaving?"

I was shocked. Had he just said 'my girlfriend'. I think he had the same reaction because he quickly added "We are a couple now, right?"

I had no idea what to respond. I mean, I had never really thought of the idea of me and Beck being together. I never thought that he and Jade would break up. I always daydreamed that they would and that Beck would confess his love for me ,but I never actually thought it would be reality.

I took in a deep breath and said with a smile, "If we weren't, I wouldn't have agreed to ditch school with you. Or kiss you."

"Well if that's the case," he said with a devilish grin. He kissed me again. I sat up, wrapping my arms around his back and then slowly drawing back. "I can't believe your mine."

He said nothing. But he smiled and that smile revealed that he was thinking the same thing.

I loved having a boyfriend. And I loved the fact that my boyfriend was Beck.


	4. Chapter 4

Beck POV

I sat on her bed as she packed her things in her pink, bedazzled suitcase. It was obvious that she had borrowed the suitcase from Trina. Her taste was too simple and down-to-earth for that. Trina and her dad were to stay in LA while Tori and her mom spent the next 3 months in England.

I was feeling less sad about the whole going away thing. School was going to be out in like a month which meant I would be able to spend my vacation with Tori. It would be more exciting than going back home to Canada.

She stopped packing and showed me a blouse. "Remember this," she asked.

"Yes I do,"I replied," That is the blouse you were wearing the first time we kissed."

"You actually remember?"

"Of course I do. For you, I would go above and beyond. I love you."

I got a kiss for that and then she stopped and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do my kisses taste like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, your lips taste like peppermint. Like, if Christmas had a taste, it would be that."

"Well, umm..your kisses taste like Tori Vega."

"And what do that mean?"

"That means that it tastes like sweet candy but smells like flowers and beauty. You own the smell of beauty."

She smiled to herself. She hurried up and closed the door to her bedroom. Then she signaled to me to lay down. Tori got on top of me and began to kiss me with a passion I didn't know was possible. Were we going to do it?

I brought my hands a little below her back. Nothing. But when I tried to go lower than that, she quickly moved my hands back up to where it had been first.

We were like this for a while. A long while. That was until her phone rang, signaling that she had gotten a text message. She pulled away and smiled. Then got up and checked her phone, following a groan.

'What's wrong," I asked.

"Nothing. Just that they couldn't get me and my mom the guest house so we are going to spend 3 months in a hotel. That's great!"

I looked at her and said, "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Those were now my favorite words.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's POV

Cat really did know how to throw a kick-ass going away party. She invited practically everyone from Hollywood Arts. And the music was great. I wanted to spend time with Beck ,but I mostly spent it on the dance floor, talking to Andre and Cat, and taking pictures with the people from my classes who were sure "I was going to be famous in no time."

Even Jade was showing me some support. Sort of. She said that she always knew I "was going to end up in another country being paid to love another man." That was sort of rude ,but she was right. Only difference is that my character would love another character. I was not going to love anybody else.

_**O**_

It was finally Monday. Me and my mom had our stuff packed and we were ready to leave. The plane was going to leave at 10 so we left the house at around 9. Beck was going to drive us to the airport.

I got in the front seat of his truck and my mom sat in the back. When we reached the airport, Beck opened the door for me and my mom and even helped us with our suitcases. He was such a gentleman.

My mom took the lead and me and Beck stayed behind to get some time alone with each other.

"Don't forget to video chat me everyday. And text when you can. Or call. And remember I'll be there in a month so you tell those foreign dudes to back off because you have boyfriend back home who loves you."

"Are you done," I asked sarcastically.

"I think so. Oh yeah I forgot to give you something."

"What?"

"This," he said and then he picked me up and kissed for what seemed like the best, most spontaneous kiss ever.

I was getting used to Beck's kisses. I loved them. I loved him.

He put me back on the ground and pointed behind me. My mom was standing there, arms crossed and tapping her foot, suggesting that we hurry up our goodbyes.

"I can't believe I finally have you and I have to say goodbye." I felt a tear stream down my face.

"You're never going to lose me."

He kissed me one last time before I went through security and onto the plane.

**_O_**

"I still can't believe how beautiful London is," I exclaimed.

My mom laughed, "It was defiently worth the 10 hour trip."

The people from the movie had paid for a two bedroom hotel room, equipped with a fully-stocked kitchen and a huge walk-in closet. Plus, it gave us a great view of Big Ben.

I dropped onto the bed and pulled my phone out of my pocket, posting on how lovely London was. I got a few replies moments later about how lucky I was and how they missed me. I truly was lucky.

My mom walked by and spanked my ass. "Oww. What was that for," I yelled. She pointed to my suitcase, telling me to unpack my stuff before I started to relax.

I got up and put my wardrobe pieces onto hangers and into my closet, one by one. And then I came across the shirt. That special blue shirt that held the memory of me and Beck's first kiss. I threw it on and then took a picture so I could text it to Beck. He replied " 33"

I loved that he wasn't ashamed to tell me that he loved me. When I was done, I picked the perfect outfit for my first day of filming tomorrow. I picked a red and white striped tank top to match with a navy blue skirt. I decided to pair it up with gold ballet flats and a cute gold necklace that was shaped like an anchor. Trina had given it to me for Christmas last year.

Christmas. Just saying the word made me think of Beck's kisses.

I set up my alarm clock for 6:30. I was to be on set at 8 and I needed to get up and actually find the movie set.

That night I went to sleep in that special blue shirt, waiting for Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You" to wake me up in the morning and get me to my first day of work. This was it. Tori Vega, you are about to become a movie star.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's POV

"Ok. I love you too. Bye." I hung up my phone. Talking to Beck made me sad. I wish I was back in LA with him. I can't believe I have to wait a month to see him in person again.

I got lost in my thoughts. My wonderful, lovely thoughts when my mom interrupted them.

"Can I talk to you," she asked.

"Sure," I said, as I sat on the bed. "What's up?"

"I'm happy that you have a boyfriend. I'm happy that your boyfriend is Beck. Because I know you really like him."

"I love him, mom."

"That's thing I wanted to talk to you about. Sweetie, you haven't even been dating him for a week and you guys are already saying I love you to each other?

"Mom, it's because I do love him."

"How do you know that?"

I sat quietly. I didn't really know how to explain it. I just knew he made happier than anyone had ever made me. When I saw him, it was as if I was a elementary school girl being obsessed with the cute celebrity on my favorite TV show. And when I kissed him, I felt like the luckiest person in the world.

My mom rubbed my arm back and forth and said sweetly, "Toribell, I just don't want you to fall fast in love. Because if you do, chances are that you will get hurt."

"We need to go," I said, getting of the bed and grabbing my messenger bag. I couldn't believe my mom was telling me not to fall so fast in love. If she only knew for how long I wanted Beck to be mine, she would understand. But I couldn't tell her. She would think I'm some sort of psycho.

We grabbed a cab and in less than 20 minutes we were at the movie lot. We could have easily walked or ridden a bike. Maybe we'll do that tomorrow.

When we got to the location, there was a big gate. It read 'Phillips Production Studios.'

When we walked through, it seemed as though we had entered a park. Green grass and flowers blooming everywhere. To my right there was an office building and to my left, tents were being set up. Probably for food and craft service tables. Straight ahead, there lay a pathway that led to trailers. I found the one with my name on it.

I scanned the pass the movie's production team had given me to open the door. Inside there were a man and a woman waiting for me. The man was sitting in the chair in front of the vanity mirror and the women was standing with two coffees in her hand.

"Hi," said the woman, "My name is Amy and I am your personal assistant. That means if there is any errand you need me to run for you I am here for you."

She gave me a sticky note with her number and e-mail address.

Then the man stood up. "My name is Jonathan. I am your hair stylist and your make-up artist. Trust me you won't be disappointed. I have done Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, I even do Ke$ha's hair and makeup for her music videos."

"I've met Ke$ha," I exclaimed.

"Oh, isn't she just adorbs!" I could tell Jonathan was gay but I didn't mind. He seemed really cool. And Amy was super nice. God, I loved being in a movie!

"So, do we start filming scenes today," I asked, pulling out my script from my messenger bag.

"Oh no," Amy said, "Today we are all just going to meet each other. The cast and crew. Then we'll get our schedules and sign contracts. The technical stuff. Tomorrow, is going to be sort of the same thing. Except that they'll give all the cast money to decorate the trailer to their likings. Then after lunch tomorrow, we'll do a table reading. Wednesday is when filming officially starts."

"Cool," I said, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Ready to go meet your co-workers?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I exclaimed."

And on that note we left to meet who I would work with.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori's POV

I sat down at an empty chair surrounding the table. In front of the table, there was a wooden podium standing upon a stage The Podium had 'Phillips Movie Productions' engraved.

About 10 minutes later, all the chairs were filled up. The director, Mark Phillips, made his way to the podium. "Hello. And welcome to the movie's production of 'No Need For Roses.' I'm sure we'll all have fun and create inseparable relationships during the next three months. To get started, why don't I introduce you to the protagonist of this film. Miss Tori Vega."

I stood up and my made way to the stage. I knew I was nervous, I could feel my hands tensing up. Still, I managed a "Hello" to escape from my mouth.

Later he introduced my love interest, Matthew James. He was a little taller than Beck. He had a brown haircut and a fairly nice tan. And his eyes. His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue.

After him, they introduced the girl who was sitting next to me. Her name was Angela Riley. She was short. Probably three inches shorter than me. Her blonde ,messy curls hid her face and her dark green eyes. She was funny. And familiar. Until finally I realized I had seen her in a couple of Flamingo Cosmetics commercials.

After introduced about 100 more people, we had lunch. I decided to sit next to Angela.

"Hi. I'm Tori."

"Angela. I'm sure you've seen me before on TV. I'm the face of.."

"Flamingo Cosmetics," I finished her. She giggled and then went back to eating her salad.

"You are so lucky to have Matthew James play your love interest. He's going to be like-the next big thing. The latest heart throb."

"Yeah, well I have a boyfriend. He's back home in LA."

"Can I see a picture of him?"

I turned on my pear phone. A picture of Beck and me was my wallpaper.

"Oh my god! He's hot!"

"Talking about me again." I turned around and saw Matthew standing there.

"As if," I replied, "We're talking about my boyfriend, Beck. He's back home in LA."

"Well then he must be really lucky. Having such a beautiful girlfriend." He winked and then walked away to talk to some of the crew.

"Tori, I envy you," joked Angela.

I covered my face in my hands and laughed. Angela was really nice. Later, we joked about how conceited boys were and exchanged cell numbers to text each other.

**_O_**

When I got home, I decided to call Beck. Today was totally awesome and I couldn't wait to tell him about all the new people I met. I just wondered how he would react to Matthew. After all, he was sorta "hot."


	8. Chapter 8

Beck's POV

"Wait. But you told him you had a boyfriend ,right."

"Yes," Tori laughed, "How many times do I need to tell you that."

I couldn't help but get jealous. Tori was surrounded by lots of guys and I wasn't there to say that she was mine. I couldn't tell them to back off. Why was Tori was so gorgeous?

After talking to her on the phone, I decided to do a little Googling. I searched Matthew James and a bunch of pictures of him came up. He was good looking(and this is coming from a guy!)

I should have never looked him up. This got me even more anxious. Tori ad Matthew were playing love interests. He would get to kiss her and see her everyday.

How was I not supposed to worry about Tori running of with him or cheating on me while I was stuck here in LA.

I wonder if Tori was jealous that I would be here in LA with Jade. She had to feel at least the bit worried we could reconnect. Right?

I fell asleep that night listening to Bruno Mars. Tori loved Bruno Mars. I loved Tori.

**_O_**

2 WEEKS LATER

TORI'S POV

"Tori, can I talk to you for a minute," said .

"Sure. Is anything wrong," I asked.

"Sort of. I know this isn't really what I hired for you to do ,but my boy's babysitter cancelled at last minute and I need to go to a dinner party with my wife tonight. Do you mind taking care of him?"

"No problem. How old is he?"

"He's 4. His name is Brandon. And it won't be any trouble. His bedtime is 8 and me and my wife leave at 7 so you'll only have to deal with giving him dinner and having him brush his teeth. You know the usual?"

"It really is no problem."

"Great. Thanks Tori," he said. Then he grabbed a paper and put his address on it. So much for me catching up on Glee.

**_O_**

The house was huge. At least 3 stories tall. I walked in and ' wife opened the door. She showed me a quick tour of the house pointing out the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and Brandon's bedroom.

They left me alone with Brandon. He finished his spaghetti and was quickly in his bed.

Just as I started watching pretty Little Liars, there was someone at the door. I groaned at how no one would allow me to watch my favorite TV shows. "Matt, what are you doing here," I asked. Matt stood there with a box of pizza in his hand and 'Grease' on DVD.

"Well," he said, entering the house, "I knew you were going to be here so I decided to join you. So you wouldn't be bored."

"Thanks," I said, as I closed the door.

We started watching the movie and then I even started to sing a long.

"You're a really good singer," he said.

"Thanks. Sometimes, me and my boyfriend would sing Bruno Mars together."

"Do you miss him? Your boyfriend."

"Yeah," I said, "So much."

"He really is lucky, having you as his girlfriend. You're beautiful, talented, nice… Perfect."

I was in awe. Not even Beck had told me so many nice things before. Matthew was really sweet. And nice. And charming.

And I had no idea what I was doing ,but soon enough, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him. I had kissed him before. But that was my character kissing his character. This was different. I felt different. I felt as if I had escaped to a whole new world.

I laid him down gently on the couch as I got on top of him. Only removing my lips from his to breathe for a moment. And with every kiss, I felt my smile grow larger.

And when his hands went lower, I didn't mind. Why did I mind with Beck and not with him? Because I felt safer with Matt.

We stopped and when we did, I lay my head on his chest and we continued watching the movie. And we didn't talk.

He left a little before Mr. and Mrs. Phillips returned. I got my stuff and left the house, taking Matt's kiss with me.

I didn't feel innocent. I didn't feel relieved. All I felt was desperation to kiss him one more time.


	9. Chapter 9

Tori's POV

I knocked on Matt's trailer door. "Hey," he said with that cute smile on his face. "Snap out of it Tori," I kept telling myself.

"Hey," I said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he said, gesturing me to come inside, "What about?"

"Our kiss last night."

"I know, I can't get out of my head. You were amazing. We were amazing."

"No we weren't."

"Excuse me. Umm…did I say something wrong?"

"No but you did do something wrong? You kissed me! Knowing that I have a boyfriend! This makes me cheater. You made me cheater!"

"If I recall correctly, you kissed me! Remember that. And you could have stopped if you wanted to. But no, you kept on going! If it's someone's fault you're a cheater, it's yours!"

"Listen, I've been cheated on before. I've been lied to before. It isn't a pleasant feeling! Just get away from me. You understand? I don't ever want to see you again? Only when we film and that's it! I mean it!"

I left the trailer feeling alone...scared…regret. It was as if someone had ripped my heart. I covered my face in my hands. I didn't want my co-workers to see my cry.

I ran to my dressing room where my white couch awaited me. I had decided to make my trailer's theme black and white. It was simple yet elegant.

I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed a tissue and tried to quickly wipe away my tears, to make it seem as if I was never crying.

"Hi," I said, "Can I help you?" The girl looked at me with a confused face.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you don't recognize me!"

"Angela, what happened to your hair? Why did you dye it black!"

"Because, Matt was telling me he liked girls with black and brunette hair. So I dyed it. Maybe it'll grab his attention more. And I really did need a change."

"Uggh," I said, "Don't even remind of that jerk!"

"Why what happened?"

I explained everything to her. She sat there, in awe. But I could tell she was listening and absorbing everything I was telling her. She was a good listener. Angela was like my Cat away from home.

She hugged me, told me everything was going to be okay, and the assured me that things would get better.

Angela was awesome. We went back to set to finish filming some scenes. Luckily, I didn't have any scenes with Matt.

I went home, took a nice relaxing bath, and listened to my iPod.

But halfway through, Bruno Mars came on. And there I was ,bawling my eyes out. How I could do this to Beck? How could I be so Unfaithful to the boy I supposedly loved?


	10. Chapter 10

Beck's POV

I was doing my homework when I heard my phone ring. It was Tori. I felt the biggest smile on my face appear.

"Hi babe," I answered.

"Hey. So I just wanted to call and say thank you. They just arrived and they are beautiful."

"Umm…Can you please tell me what we're talking about. Because I have no idea what you mean by 'they'"

"The dozen pink roses you sent me. They're gorgeous."

"I didn't send you any roses, Tori."

"Well if you didn't then who…oh crap! He couldn't have!"

"Who?"

"Umm, nobody. Just never mind. Love you. Bye."

She hung up on and left with my unanswered question. Who the hell was sending MY girlfriend flowers? I couldn't stand this anymore. I knew there was only one week left of school ,but I couldn't resist.

I would come in earlier than excepted and greet Tori by surprise. I needed to see what was going on.

I know it seems silly of me not to trust her. After all, she is my girlfriend. And she said she loves me. I mean, why would you hurt the ones that you love?

Tori's POV

I dialed his number. Who the hell did he think he was, sending me flowers.

"Hey Tori," Matt answered.

"Why did you send me flowers?"

"Because I hurt you. I hurt your feelings and that isn't like me. To hurt your feelings. It wasn't my intentions to hurt you. You're just so amazing and that kiss was...wow."

"Can you please stop talking about the kiss. You don't know how badly I regret it."

"You don't really regret it," he said slyly.

"Yes I do."

"So you're telling me you didn't enjoy our kiss? Not even a little?"

He knew I liked it. He knew I loved it. It was the best kiss I had ever… Snap out of it Tori!

"That's not the point," I finished, "The point is that you kissed me and then you say you like it and then you send me flowers!"

"Just please forgive me. I promise I won't get in you're personal life or business. Just please. I want to be your friend and I don't want to lose what could have been a really nice friendship."

He was so charming. So sincere. How could I say no?

"Ok. Ok I forgive you."

"Awesome. See you tomorrow on set. Bye."

"Bye. I love-," I stopped myself and hung up the phone. What was I saying? What was I thinking? Saying I love you. I didn't even mean to say it. It just slipped out.

Why was my life so dramatic?

So horrible?

So…ughh, romantic?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. Things came up and I have total writer's block now a days. I promise to update sooner now so that I could finish this story so many of you enjoy! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you don't hate me.**_

Beck's POV

The lady at the airport gave me my ticket and gestured to Gate 506. I had explained to my parents my concerns. Or at least sort of explained. I told them Tori was in the hospital to hide the fact I was just feeling insecure.

I just couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She hardly ever called or texted and when she did, she didn't really seemed focused.

I made my way through security, through the gate, and onto my seat. I had looked up the directions to the movie studio where the movie was being filmed. I hadn't even told Tori I was going. I thought it would be better to come by surprise.

After the flight attendant demonstrating safety procedures, I took out my iPod and listened to music. I guess I fell asleep because the flight attendant was nudging my shoulder. "Excuse me, sir," she said, "You need to get off the plane. We landed 10 minutes ago."

I wiped the drool off the side of my mouth and scurried to quickly collect my things and get my suitcase.

London was beautiful. No wonder Tori was so excited to be coming here. But something was still bothering me. I thought when I arrived here, I would feel less nervous but it was the complete opposite, I couldn't help but feel I had my a mistake. That I should go back home.

"No," I told myself, "You're here and you're not going back. You're going to find Tori and realize everything is fine and you're just over-reacting. Stop being such a wuss and man up. You can do this."

I decided to get a cab and check into my hotel first, After unpacking a bit I called Tori to see where she was.

"Hello," said Tori, giggling.

"Hey babe," I replied.

"Beck," she said, laughing so hard.

"What's so funny," I replied. Someone was with her. I knew it.

"Umm, nothing. So what's up?"

"What you doing?"

"I'm on set. We just finished filming a couple of scenes and we're taking a break."

"Ok. Well gotta go bye."

I hung before she could ask any questions. I got my coat and left the hotel room determined to get to the bottom of this. And find out who the hell was with my girlfriend.

**_O_**

Tori's POV

"I told you to stop tickling me, Matt," I yelled.

"I'm sorry, you're just so tickable," he said. Wiggling his fingers as if warning me he could do it again.

"That's not even a word."

"Damn you and your intelligence."

"Shut up and give me the remote. I want to watch at least one episode of Glee before shooting starts again"

"But I hate Glee. It's so gay!"

"Hey Glee has Finchel and Finchel is the cutest couple ever," I said. Taking the remote and playing the Brittany/Britney episode.

Halfway through I find myself finding my way to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Finn's a jerk," he says.

I looked up to him with a shocked expression, "Why do you say that?"

"Because that one hot cheerleader totally insulted his girlfriend and he just laughed. He didn't defend her. What kind of boyfriend is that?"

"You would defend your girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah. I mean, that's the point. Loving that person so much that you would never let anyone or anything harm them or take their happiness."

I found myself gazing into his eyes. Why did he do this to me? Why did he always say something so sweet and make me fall into a moment with him?

"No," I told myself, "You won't do this to Beck again. He deserves better than this."

Suddenly the door busts open and out appears Beck. I can feel all my emotions overcoming me. Why was Beck here? Why now? I look over at Matt who is just as confused as me. Finally, I'm able to get up and speak.

"Beck, Babe, what are you doing here?" I run up to him and attempt to give him a welcoming hug but he pushes me back. I see the look on his face. He doesn't seem happy.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Matt stands up from the couch and is able to escape a "Hello. I'm Matt." Matt puts out his hand and beck looks at me and screams the same question.

"Because, Beck, he's my co-star. We're on break. We were just watching Glee."

"I know who he is. What is he doing here!"

"I just explained to you, Beck!"

Matt walks out, practically running out of my trailer. I turn back to Beck. "What the hell is your problem," I ask him.

"You're cheating on me. I knew something was up. I just knew how could you do this to me." he runs out the trailer and I follow after him. I grab his hand and cause him to stop.

"Hey. I never cheated on you. Ever since my first day at Hollywood Arts, I wanted you. I needed you. Why would I let it all go?"

"The flowers. The laughing. The you two being by yourselves watching TV."

"So watching TV atomically means I'm cheating?"

"No. But I know you're attracted to him. You always get caught up in the moment you're in. I know you Tori. You always think reality and the stage are two different things. Do you think he cares about you?"

I gulped and escaped a response, "At least he believes me and trust me."

He looked at me. I hand never seen so much sadness I anyone's eyes before. "We're through Tori. I love you but you're not as dedicated as I am in this relationship. And I'm not going to take this heartbreak."

And with that, he left me alone. As if we were in a movie, it started to rain. And I saw him walk away, hands in his jeans and walking through all the newly formed puddles. And I just stood there because what else was I supposed to do? The one person who I truly loved was gone. And had taken my heart with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: I just want to say thank you to the 12 of you who have me on story alert! And I know you guys hate me because of the break up but there a few more chapters left and A LOT can happen in a lot of chapters (;**

_3 Months later_

Beck's POV

Andre sits down and hands me a bowl of freshly made popcorn. Tori is supposed to be on the new 'Dale Squires Show' as a guest star. We hadn't really talked since the breakup. Actually, we hadn't talked at all. I has spent my time with Andre, Robbie, and Rex. Cat got a role on the off Broadway production of 'The Little Mermaid' and moved to New York with her brother. Jade had made new friends and didn't really talk to us anymore. It was just us guys together for once.

"You sure you want to watch this. We can watch something else," said Andre.

One part of me wanted to see Tori. I hadn't seen her in forever. But the other part was scared of what she would say.

I just nodded yes and Robbie turned the volume up on the TV.

"Hi everyone and welcome to the Dale Squires Show. I'm your host, Dale Squires. Our first guest today is the star of the new Mark Phillips Movie, No Need For Roses. Please welcome my lovely friend, Miss Tori Vega."

And out from blue curtains appeared Tori. I hadn't remembered her being so beautiful. She was wearing a red cocktail dress that cut off at her knee. It defiantly made her look older but a lot sexier. Her hair was put in a bun, but she left curls in the front. She wore the same hairstyle at her going away party. Before everything had gotten so messed up.

I drew back my attention to the TV screen and I watched her take a seat as she began her interview.

"Tori, you look absolutely beautiful," said Dale. And in my head, I thought, "Isn't she always." I chuckled to myself and Robbie just glared at me, with a confused look on his face.

"So, Tori. Your new movie. Tell us a bit about that."

Tori began with a smile on her face. Something that made her just that much more irresistible. "Well, it's a romantic comedy. And my character has to go to Italy for her sister's wedding ,but she ends up getting on the wrong plane and ends up in England. That's where she meets Kyle, which is played by Matthew James. And she starts to fall for him but then remembers him from her past and let's just say it's not good what happened. So his character just tries to make my character fall for him. It was a lot of fun to make it's amazing."

I smiled to myself.

Tori was always so passionate about acting and music. She put her heart and soul into everything she did.

But my smile soon vanished when the question I was dreading was asked.

"So how's your love life in reality," asked Dale.

Tori laughed a little and started to play with her nails. I could tell she was nervous. Sometimes in class I would stare at her. And every time we would take a test, she would either grind her teeth or play with her nails.

Finally she answered, "Right now I'm just enjoying being in the spotlight. I'm new to this and it may seem selfish but I'm trying to focus on myself and my career. I have no time for love. If it comes, then great. But I'm not really looking."

I felt my smile come back. She wasn't dating Matt. She was single. Maybe she wasn't over me.

The next questions were just about how it was like working with the cast, her favorite part about London, and crazy fan experiences. Then she left the stage and Dale brought in his next guest. The world's most famous goat whisperer or something like that.

Andre turned to me with a big grin on his face.

It was sorta freaking me out, "What," I asked.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Who?"

"Tori you dumb ass," responded Rex.

"You think I should?" I was kind of thinking the same thing but I didn't want to seem full of myself. Like she said, she wasn't looking to be in a relationship.

"Listen," Andre began, "All I know is , you were happier when you were with her. You were both happier with each other. It's been too long and you guys need to reconnect. I'm not telling you to call her and be like 'I want to be your boyfriend. Let's meet up somewhere and make out.' I'm just saying you guys should be friends again."

I nodded. Andre was completely right. Tori made me happier. She was like my best friend and it had all gone away because I overreacted.

I decided to call her when the had left. I hesitated at first but something told me to press the green button and talk to her.

"Hello," Tori answered, a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Hi Tori. It's Beck."

"Oh, so my eyes didn't deceive me. Your name did come up on Caller ID.'

A lot of people would find her sarcasm annoying, maybe even offensive. I found it completely adorable.

"Yeah," I said. There were a couple of seconds of silence.

"So," I continued, "I saw you today on The Dale Squires Show. You were amazing. I can't wait to see your movie."

"Thanks. So how you been?"

"Good. School started a couple of days ago."

"I heard. Or so Andre told me."

Andre and Tori talked to each other? Why hadn't he told me this? Did they ever talk about me?

"So I was wondering, if your not busy, maybe we can meet up for coffee or something?"

Even I heard the nervousness in my voice. I wouldn't be able to bear if it she denied me.

"How's tomorrow at 12?"

"Good," I said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Beck."

"Bye Tori. I lo-" I cut myself off. I panicked and hung up my phone. What was I thinking? Saying I love you. Or at least almost saying it. She probably thought I was a complete fool now.

Whatever.

I had a coffee date with Tori tomorrow at 12!

You know, if it was even considered a date


	13. Chapter 13

Tori's POV

"I know, Angela ,but I didn't want to say no. Listen, I just want to get our friendship back. I really miss him."

But Angela went on about something I really wasn't listening to because I was too busy focusing on my closet.

"Okay, Angela. Sure. Whatever you say. See you on Tuesday. Bye honey." I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed, allowing me to view each fashion piece carefully.

What in the hell was I supposed to wear?

I finally completed two outfits and decided my mom would pick.

"Oh Toribear, that one is so pretty. Wear that on your date with Beck."

She pointed to the navy blue dress with the floral print. I decided to pair it up with tan sandals that was the same shade of the belt on my dress.

"Okay, thanks Mom," I said, "But it's not a date."

"I know. Because if it was that would make you a two-timer."

I looked at my mom with a confused look on my face.

"What the hell is a two-timer?"

"Language," she replied, with that stern 'I mean it' look on her face.

If there was one thing my mom hated most in the world, it would be bad language. That and baggy pants.

"Sorry," I replied, "What the heck is a two-timer?"

My mom smiled sweetly before she began, "A two-timer was a term used a long time ago. It basically means cheater. But it's only used for when you're dating. That type of cheating. Not 'I looked at your test' cheating."

"I don't want to be a two-timer, Mom."

I really didn't. Not again. Because of cheating I had lost my best friend. I couldn't bear to lose this relationship.

She gestured her hands for me to come over and sit with her. I laid my head on her shoulder and began sobbing.

Why had I messed up everything?

_**O**_

I looked into the car's mirror one more time. Just to reapply my last layer of lipgloss and fix some of my curls.

I shut the door behind me and practically ran when I saw Beck sitting at one of outside tables.

He was wearing his ever- so famous jean jacket. One time it was raining and he took it off and gave it to me. I think I loved that moment even more because he was still with Jade and gave _me_ the jacket.

He spotted me and stood up.

"Hi," I exclaimed. I gave him a hug but he seemed sort of awkward at first. That electricity was still there when I touched him. Those fireworks that made me so excited.

I sat down and got right to the point. I was just excited as him to reconnect our friendship, but why now?

"What do you want to talk about?"

Beck took a deep breath and started to tap his foot. I knew his was nervous.

Sometimes I would stare at him in class and whenever we would take a test, he began tapping his foot.

"Well," he began, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last time I saw you. It wasn't right. And I'm not saying that we should get back together right away. I want to be friends first."

I saw him begin to choke on his words. Then under his breath, I was barely able to make out what he said, but it seemed as though he said, "I just don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me," I replied, as I grabbed out to reach his hand.

There it was again those sparks.

Beck wouldn't stop staring at my hand. Was he surprised that I held his hand? Did he not like it when I touched him?

"What," I asked.

"Who gave you that ring," he asked.

I quickly drew my hand back.

I looked down at the 2 karat, diamond ring.

"It's a promise ring," I said, "Matt gave it to me. It's a promise that he'll be faithful to me and I'll be faithful to him."

Beck looked at me with the same hurt in his eyes as last time we saw each other. He started to get up from his seat ,but I quickly grabbed his hand.

"No," he yelled, "I'm done with your lying."

"I didn't lie to you."

"Yesterday. On the Dale Squires Show. You said you were single."

"I had to. Corporate doesn't want us to date. Or at least not to announce until after the movie premiers."

"Then why did you agree to go on this date with me!"

Now I was completely confused.

"What happened to the whole 'Let's just be friends again' charade?' If you thought this was a date then you were wrong. I thought this would be like our friendship reunion or something."

He sat down slowly.

"Sorry," I said.

I always did this. I always said what I meant and sometimes- always. It always ended up hurting people.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Let's just continue our reunion."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I loved his smile. It was one of his best features. That and his eyes never failed to make my heart skip a beat.

We ordered our coffees. He ordered a white chocolate ice-mocha while I ordered a caramel frappe.

We started our conversation by talking about simple things. How our families were. What we were up to.

He told me how Sikowitz was the school's principle now and that every now and then he would completely forget. And how Trina got "special attention" because they knew I was her sister.

"So, did Dale Squires recognize you from when we did that short film."

"Yes," I exclaimed, "And he was rude, too!"

Beck just chuckled a little but.

"I'm serious. He found out we were the ones who hired Andre's cousin to beat him up on the live show so when the interview was over, he had the security guards 'escort' me out."

We started laughing. Like burst out laughing and all the other customers just started staring at us like we were freaks.

"Do you want to go somewhere else," he asked.

I just gave him a nod, unable to speak since I was still laughing so hard.

We got in my car, but he drove. After a while I realized where he was taking me. I just smiled to myself. This was one of my favorite places ever.

_**O**_

"Bye Beck," I said. Waving a goodbye as he got in his dad's pickup truck.

I was happy to have Beck back into my life.

I wasn't ready to leave our tree just yet. I decided to sit back down on the grass and think about everything.

Work. My future. Matt. Beck.

I thought I was over Beck, but I think I still have feelings for him.

But I couldn't dump Matt. He made me really happy and I loved him. I just don't know if I loved him more.

Beck and I have history. But maybe it's just that. _History._

Maybe Matt was my future…


	14. Chapter 14

Beck's POV

I sat in the uncomfortable chair, looking around at all the other brides. None of them came even _close_ to how beautiful Tori was.

One of them was crying as some other lady screamed ,"You look like a freaking whale in that dress! Take it off right now and go try on the other one!" I felt bad. I mean I did sort of see a whale resemblance but I would never tell a woman that when they are preparing for their big day.

Cat and Angela came in through the doorway with bridesmaid dresses, each red but different styles. Tori was so lost on who to pick as her maid of honor.

Over these 4 years, Angela and her had gotten so close. They even became "Hollywood's Favorite BFF's." But her and Cat had been friends ,too. Cat showed up at each of Tori's premieres and Tori showed up at Cat's shows, even though she still hadn't made it on Broadway.

Ultimately, Tori chose Cat. But Angela didn't mind. Or at least it didn't seem like she did.

And I know what you're thinking.

Why didn't Tori consider Trina being her maid of honor? Well she did but according Trina it was outrageous how "her little sister was getting married before since she was so better looking." So she decided not to be in the wedding at all.

Finally, Tori came out of the dressing room wearing a stunning Vera Wang dress. It was strapless, and was able to show her small figure nicely. But at her waistline, the dress expanded. It looked like a nice ball gown a Disney Princess would wear.

"What do you think," asked Tori, spinning gracefully around in the dress.

I got up from my seat and grabbed her hands, settling them in mine. "I think Matt is the luckiest guy in the world," I responded.

Over the years, Matt and Tori had only gone stronger. Becoming the "It Couple." Of course I was jealous, I still was now. But I had accepted that Tori and I were meant to be friends. Best friends. And as a best friend, I just wanted her to be happy. Matt made her happy.

Tori gave me a full embraced hug and whispered in my ear, "You're my best friend."

"I sort of already knew that ,being the best man and all," I chuckled.

She hit my back playfully and retreated. Wiping away tears that were barely starting to form from her eyes. She smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"Oh my god, Tori. You look like a princess," exclaimed Cat.

"I second that. But you still need one more thing," said Angela, taking a tiara from a nearby shelf and firmly placing it on Tori's head. "Now you really look like a princess."

After figuring out pricing with the assistant and appointments for final dress fittings, we left the wedding boutique and made our way into my truck.

"Where to next ladies," I asked. I was apparently their chauffer for the day.

"Illusions Bakery on Cocarin St ," said Tori, "Matt is going to be there as well for cake and dessert testing."

I started the truck and in less than 5 minutes, we were getting off in the parking lot.

The bakery looked really weird. It wasn't a rectangular building, it seemed circular. And the outside was painted peculiar as well. What started off as a dark purple hue at one point, ended up a lilac back around.

Cat and Angela excitedly held hands as they practically ran inside. Meanwhile, Tori and I linked our arms together, as we calmly walked to the front entrance. Unlike Cat and Angela, we acted like adults.(Or at least tried to act like adults.)

It looked much more normal once we were finally inside. There was a counter at the back and behind that, a door that probably led to the kitchen. There were tables on either side of the building, that were nicely decorated.

We sat down at the table where Angela and Cat were at and took our seats. I took a seat across from Tori as she put her purse on the chair beside her, saving the seat for Matt.

Moments later, Matt appeared through the doorway. "Hey babe," he said, crouching down beside Tori and hugging her from behind. He laid a kiss on Tori's cheek as she giggled.

Cat covered her face in her hands and exclaimed, "I can't take that much fluffiness!" Followed by tears of happiness.

"What's wrong with that lady," a boy asked his mother.

"Just walk away sweetie and don't make eye contact," she responded pushing her son out the door with one hand and carrying what appeared to be a birthday cake in the other.

"Hurtful," said Cat. But we weren't really paying attention at how offended she was. We were too busy laughing so hard at how the boy found something odd with Cat(and he was right!)

"Shall we get started," said a man, as he came out through the door with trays filled with pastries.

I had never tasted anything so delicious in my life. They were like tasting little pieces of heaven. It was almost as good as Tori's kisses.

I mentally slapped myself, for thinking and remembering Tori's kisses. How dare I think of an engaged woman?

How do I not? _It was Tori fucking Vega_.

Or as she would be in a month, Tori James.

We finally decided on a chocolate cake with cookie dough filling, that consisted of four tiers. The design they had chosen was really nice. It was simple but elegant. It was a beige color and the cake would have roses the same shade of the bridesmaid dresses "growing" on the side.

But other than the cake, we decided to get red velvet cupcakes in honor of the maid of honor. But at her request, to use butter cream frosting instead of cream cheese. And to add sprinkles, 'lots and lots of sprinkles!'

Tori left the bakery with Matt in his sports car as she told him all about the dress she had picked out.

I was still playing chauffer since I was Cat and Angela's rides home.

Angela broke the silence by asking me, "Beck, you still love Tori don't you?"

"What made you get that idea," I responded nervously, tapping my foot to the gas pedal.

"Well," Angela continued, "Every time they kiss, I see your eyes and there's not jealousy in your eyes…there's sadness."

I looked down at the steering wheel. She was right. Totally, 100% right.

"Don't do this Beck," she said.

"Do what?"

"If you really love Tori, let her marry Matt without feeling guilty about herself. Please show her your support. She loves Matt. But unless you fully approve, she won't go through with this. So please."

I just nodded and she got out of my truck.

When me and Cat were alone I asked her, "Do you think I'm sabotaging Tori and Matt's relationship?"

She just bit her lip and turned up the volume from the radio.

Before she got out, I asked her again, "Honestly Cat, do you think I want to end Tori and Matt's relationship?"

"Well," she began sweetly, "I don't think you're doing it on purpose. It's just that…well she knows you love her. She loves you too. But she also loves Matt. And she's not going to feel confident in marrying him unless you assure her that's it's ok."

"But what if I'm not okay with it?"

Her face quickly turned from apologetic to serious.

"No one is forcing you to tell her. But I am going to tell you this. She's happy with Matt. Taking that away from her is taking away love and happiness from her. So you decide what you want to do. I just hope your decision benefits her. Not you."

She slammed the door and quickly ran up the steps to her house.

That night her words kept running through my head.

_"I just hope your decision benefits her. Not you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So 4 years have passed. Yes I know, time goes by really fast in this story. But anyways, thanks for reading. There are about 3-4 more chapters left in this story, so I hope to finish by next Friday. Have a lovely day! Xo<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Tori's POV

Beck carried in the last brown box into Matt's apartment. With only two weeks away, I decided it would be a good time to start moving in my stuff.

"Is that the last box," he asked.

"I think so," I said, "thanks again for helping move the boxes."

"No problem. Who knew shoes were so heavy?"

I hit his arm playfully as we both glanced back at the 6 large boxes filled with heels and sneakers.

"I better be going," he said, "Call you later."

"Ok," I said, as I gave him a hug before showing him out the door.

Right after he left, I noticed he had left his sunglasses on the counter. It were his favorites.

According to him, they were his uncle's pair. Right before he went to war, he gave them to Beck. Unfortunately, he got killed that summer.

I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed the glasses. Of course it would be Beck.

"You forgot your-"

I stopped myself as I saw the person at the door wasn't Beck. It was a woman.

I had never seen her before in my life. She looked my age though. Maybe a little older, but that may be because she was at least 2 inches taller.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you," I asked as kindly as I could, without trying to sound as curious to know who she was.

"Umm," she extended her hand out to me, "My name is Emily. Emily Pike. I'm here to see Matt." She waved an envelope around in her hands. "I have something for him," she added.

"He's not here But won't you come in."

"If it's not any bother."

"Oh not at all," I said, gesturing her to come inside. I moved around some boxes , giving us space to sit down on the tiny couch.

"So," I said, breaking the awkward silence, "How do you and Matt know each other?"

"We grew up together. Our families were next door neighbors. We dated a while in high school, then he broke up with me before he went to London to film 'No Need For Roses'."

"Cool," I said. "So what are you doing here now?"

"Well," she said, as if trying to hold back a smile with all her might, "I got the lab results back and I'm so excited to tell him."

Lab results?

What the hell was this lady on?

"Lab results of what," I asked. At this point I was 100% confused.

"That my baby, it's his! And well you see-"

"BABY!"

The words kept going though my head.

_"The baby is his."_

_"The baby is his."_

_"The baby is his."_

"Excuse me, how old is your child?"

"Just turned 2 last year."

How could this have happened? We have been dating for 5 years. Did Matt cheat on me?

I felt my stomach turn into a million knots. My heart began to burn with rage. I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

No, he didn't cheat on me. This lady is lying. She could be a complete stranger for all I know. She probably just wanted money.

"Can you let me explain," she asked.

I didn't respond. After a while, I gave her a glare, telling her to proceed with her explanation.

"Well, I'm sure you know that a while ago he went back to Florida. When we were there, we got drunk one night. Well, we had sex. After he left, I found out I was pregnant. I tried calling him but no answer. So I had my son, Alex, without him knowing. A few months ago, I was able to contact him. I told him about our son and he said that it was impossible. And he said that he was engaged and couldn't deal with a son he wasn't even sure was his. He didn't want to see his picture or anything. So he requested a DNA test. He sent me everything I needed. 3 days ago, they came in and they were 100% positive Alex was his son. So I took the first flight here to LA to tell him in person. My son is back in my hotel room with my brother."

"I want to see his picture," I said.

I needed to see if what she was saying was true.

She scattered around in her purse until finally pulling out a 3x5 picture of a boy dressed up as a cowboy. He was the spitting image of Matt. Same ears, nose, lips, bone structure. The only thing differnet was that he had green eyes like his mom.

I handed the picture back to her.

So it was true.

Everything she said made sense. And he certainly seemed like his son.

There I was. Bawling my eyes out with a complete stranger.

Emily tried to comfort me. She scooted closer to me and rubbed my back, up and down with her hand.

Then I stopped. I sucked it up and I stopped crying.

I had been hurt. I wasn't going to let him win. I wasn't going to be cheated on and be the one with a broken heart.

Not this time.

"Should I leave," she asked.

I didn't answer. An idea. A brilliant, wonderful idea, popped into my head.

I grabbed her hand as she started to get up from the couch.

"Wait," I told her, "I have an idea. Hear me out. And it may seem dramatic but Matt deserves that. He deserves humiliation and what better than to get revenge on him, in front of the press."

Emily listened to me. I told her my plan and she agreed to follow through with it. After exchanging phone numbers, she left.

And all I had left was the DNA test results in my hand. That and the mental image of Alex.

That little boy was going to meet his dad.

Whether Matt liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: How's that for a story twist? (; <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter and if it so no bother, please review this chapter! Tell me what you thought about the baby coming into the story and how you reacted! **

**And remember, next episode is the wedding! **

**Love you guys! xoxo Juliana!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Tori's POV_

Cat and Angela walked out of my dressing room at the hotel.

"They're gone," I yelled.

And out of the bathroom came out Emily and Alex. They had stayed the night in this hotel room to avoid being spotted by Matt.

Today was the big day. My wedding day. And the paparazzi and press was outside. All gathering around to try to take pictures and videos of our wedding. Only a couple of the press had actually been invited and they were inside the ceremonial hall, waiting for the wedding to start, just like everyone else.

"You sure you want to go through with this," asked Emily, sitting Alex down to help me with my veil.

I had never been more sure of anything else in my life. No way was I going to become Tori James anytime soon. And there was no way that Alex would go another minute without meeting his father.

The wedding was to start at 2. We decided to wait a couple more minutes for the dramatic entrance that would make this perfect.

I held Alex's hand as we walked out of my room.

This was going to be our life changing moment.

_Beck's POV_

I definitely saw Matt worrying. I was even worrying. Where the hell was Tori?

All around the room, the press and family members were chatting about the possibilities of Tori's whereabouts. How she probably ran off. How she was just making a dramatic entrance. A scene for the paparazzi.

I was just about to go send Cat to search for Tori when the band started playing the wedding march.

It was amazing how fast everyone got so quiet and they turned their heads 360 degrees to see Tori make her way through the aisle.

Was this really the moment where I was going to lose the love of my life? Was this last moment where Tori would hold her father's last name?

But then I got out of my thoughts. A group of gasps filled the entire room.

There was Tori. But she wasn't alone. In her arms, she was carrying this boy. This toddler.

Who was that kid?

She smiled to him and put him down, giving him a little push.

"Daddy!" the little boy yelled, as he ran down the aisle to Matt. When he finally reached Matt, he grabbed his leg for dear life and turned up to him, "Love me."

The press got into a frenzy. Asking a million questions, talking into their cameras and jotting down notes.

"Shut it," I yelled at them. I was surprised at how they obeyed me. But I wasn't thinking about that.

I was confused. Who was this boy? Why was he calling Matt "daddy"?

Tori walked up to Matt and handed him an envelope. He opened it and read it, covering his mouth in astonishment after reading the first line.

I looked over his shoulder, trying to read what it said.

The first thing I noticed. It wasn't addressed to Tori. It was addressed to someone named Emily Pike. It read, " Pike, regarding the DNA tests you requests. We can guarantee that the offspring, Alex Pike, is 100% related to Matthew James."

Oh my god!

No way in hell was someone going to cheat on _my_ Tori!

I wasn't thinking, that was going to be my excuse for killing him!

I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around and punched him in the face, causing him to fall.

"Daddy," the little boy yelled. "Helping" Matt get up.

I got my fist ready to throw another punch but Tori stopped me this time.

"I got this," she said. And in that moment, I had never trusted her so much. I stepped back, wanting to hear and observe everything she had to say.

"Tori," Matt started, "I can expla-"

Tori put her hand up, signaling him to shut the fuck up and let _HER_ talk.

"I have never felt so betrayed. Here I was about to marry you and you had a son. I had been cheated on before. You know how I felt about it and yet, you still do it to me. And what happens? A child happens. And not only that, but you were going to leave him on his own. Without a father. Now I really think you and your mind are jacked up!"

"But I love-"

"No you don't! Because if you loved me, you would have waited for me. To do it with me. But you didn't. You clearly love Emily!"

"No I don't!"

"The why the hell did you do _love_ with her?"

He looked down.

I had never been so proud of Tori before. She truly was the most amazing person I had ever met.

"Hi," said a lady. I had no idea who she was ,but I had a feeling it was Emily.

She carried the boy.

"C'mon Alex," she said, picking the boy up, "Let's go wait outside for your dad. We have a lot to discuss."

After she left, a reporter raised her hand.

"Excuse me. But is there going to be a wedding or not?"

Tori smiled, "There's going to be a wedding. But I've decided to marry the love of my life not Matt."

She pushed him out of the way and got a ring form the ring bear. Then she turned to me and knelt down on one knee.

"Beck Oliver," she said, "I know this is last minute. But I would like to be your wife. Because I am madly in love with you and would very much like you to be my husband."

She was too adorable. Too much to handle. I knelt down with her and grabbed her by the chin.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you," I said.

Sh laughed and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

And in that moment, my whole world was perfect and I knew there was no one who I loved more.

She pulled back and helped me up on my feet.

"Should I walk down the aisle again and give this another try?"

"Actually," I said, "I have a much better idea. Everyone follow me!"

I grabbed Tori's hand and we ran out to the parking lot as everyone else followed by getting in their cars.

If I was going to marry my favorite person in the whole world it had to be in my favorite place in the whole world.

_**O**_

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I grabbed Tori's waist and pulled her closer to me as she threw harms over me. And we kissed for what seemed like a Nicholas Sparks movie kiss.

It was just so unreal.

Hours ago I was worried to be losing Tori. And now she was my wife.

Tori Vega.

No, Tori _Oliver_, was my wife.

She pulled back and we both looked back at our tree. Like I said, this was my favorite place.

This was where I realized I truly loved Tori.

And now, she was mine forever.

And nothing in the universe was ever going to change that.

No matter how far apart we might be.

She will be mine even when I'm gone.

**THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everyone who put this on story alert and your favorites! It was a joy to bring this concept to life and have you guys read it!<strong>

**I know this says the end, but I did write an epilogue, so if you want me to upload please tell me in the reviews so I can it as the final chapter.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**xoxo Juliana**


	17. Epilogue

_**EPILOUGE-5 YEARS LATER**_

_"How long have you been pregnant, Tori," asked Cat, rubbing my belly._

_"5 months. We found out a couple weeks ago it was a girl. So we've been getting the nursery and everything ready."_

_There we were._

_At Cat and Robbie's wedding in New York. Cat had landed a major Broadway role and Robbie moved there permanently to be with Cat._

_And now I was at my friends' wedding, with my husband and soon to be child._

_Beck and I had stayed in LA. Beck took over Sikowitz's job since he decided to have an early retirement. I decided to take a break from filming and focus on my music career. My CD had done really well. I was even planning a tour. But then I found out I was pregnant ,so I had to postpone my plans._

_But no worries, I'm happy where I am._

_Trina was working as a pageant girl trainer here in New York. Teaching little 6 year old girls how to be pretty, act perfect, and get what they want._

_Angela was living in LA. In fact, we were neighbors. But like me, she decided to give acting a break. She was now manager of the first ever Flamingo Cosmetics Store._

_But get this, her and Andre were dating!_

_They're really cute too._

_Not as cute as me and Beck, but still a really close second._

_And since Cat had been my maid of honor, I decided that Angela and Andre could be my baby's godparents. I had a feeling what they had was true love._

_And true love takes you places._

_And as far as I knew, Matt had left the face of the earth years ago._

_Not literally._

_It's just that no one bothered to hire him for movies or other projects. No one liked him after that big scandal._

_So now, he lived with Emily and their son Matt back in Florida. I only knew this because Emily sent me a Christmas card every year. And every year, Alex looked more like Matt._

_But I tried not to remember him_

_He was my past._

_Beck was my present, future, and life._

_I can't imagine life without Beck._

_And it's because of that, that I will never leave him._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the support! It was so much fun to write this story! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the epilogue! **


End file.
